Fifty Shades of Freaking Out
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: This part of Fifty Shades Darker is only one of many scenes I totally love. This will be my version in a short story where Charlie Tango goes missing. What really happened at the helicopter crash site. Where is Christian and Ros?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day came when Jose brought along Christian's pictures of me, he bought at Jose show all the way from Portland. After work one fine Friday evening, we all head to the bar we all arranged we'll meet. Ethan, Kate, Elliot, Mia and Jose with myself, we are all sitting around a rather large table in the corner of the bar. I text Christian a couple of times today, reminding him of tonight and of Jose staying with us tonight. This morning he text me back and passed noon his emails and text's were silent. I am really getting worried about him now. It is so not like him to not reply to his messages. A panic gripped my chest but put up a brave face for my close friends I haven't seen in such a long time.

A few hours into our gathering Elliot's phone range and he stepped a few paces away to hear how was calling. I know this has something to do with Christian. He quickly turned around and looked at Mia first then settled on me. My breathing started racing.

'No!' I muttered more to the gaping hole in my chest where my heart use to me. I feel near tears.

'What? What is going on?' Mia asked. Eliot leaned towards his sister to tell her what has happened. Then he strolled over to me crouched down beside me. Took my hand and told me what happened.

Christian hasn't returned from Portland on his flight plan. Charlie Tango is missing. I looked at the large clock at the back of the bar. It is past seven thirty in the evening. Sawyer came into view and with my friends around me scurrying to gather our things and paid for our drinks. They all left for Escala on their own steam. As for Sawyer, Jose and me we were driven back to Escala as well. Although I don't give much head to what is going on around me or where they take me.

All I could think of is my fifty and the growing agony in my chest that is gnawing at me like a slow eating caterpillar eating away a leaf. Kate hover around me since we entered the penthouse like a over protective mother. As for me, I was more in a daze. I vaguely notice Grace and Carick how was also in the penthouse. Grace gave me a brief hug and moved on to crying Mia behind me. Kate and Jose steered me to the couch in the great room. Mrs Jones being the perfect host made us all some tea's and coffee's and later toasted sandwich's. Taylor and Carick are on the line with the police and the search party where they last picked up a signal from Charlie Tango. According to Grace the police has been searching since one PM this afternoon and will probably call off the search party soon since it is to dark for them to continue.

Jose later on took a hold of my one hand and Kate the other as Eliot lit the gas fireplace. I stare into the newly lit fire for I do not know how long. Kate later let go of my hand as she moved to the TV room where she started to monitor the TV with Elliot at her side. Carick held Grace and Mia in his arms while Taylor was still on the phone with the police. Looking back to the flames, silent tears ran down my face. Oh, my fifty. Please- please- please come back to me.

I would surely die slowly if he doesn't and also never recover. Please baby come back to me I repeated over and over in my head as more silent tears ran down my face. Without knowing it, I was so cold to the core that my whole body was colder than ice. I only notice when Mia draped a blanket around me and still I would not warm up. Time somehow has not stood still like my world has. It is a few minute before midnight and still no word. I later left the worrying party in the great room and went to our room and cried my eyes out where no one could see me cry the way I did.

I phoned him again and it went straight to voice mail. His voice came on it was so short. He only said; 'This is Grey, leave your message and I'll get back to you,' end of message. I left my own panicked messages for him on his phone. I phoned him a couple of times after that just so I could hear his voice. I sat down on the floor on his side of the bed kneeling and pulled his pillow to my chest and just buried my face in his intoxicating smell.

Staining his pillow with my streams of tears. I inhale deeply over and over. I later got up and stumble into his closet and took his play room jeans and held it also to myself along with my favorite gray tie of his. I lay down on the closet floor holding all his things to me. Kate, Mia and Grace came searching for me and finally found me in Christian's closet.

'Ana! Ana, snap out of it.' Kate ordered me. I just looked at her through my tears. Mia and Grace look so worried at me as I lay on the floor with Christian's things in my grasp. I looked from Mia and Grace back to Kate.

'Ana, they found Christian and Ros. They are on their way to the hospital, now.' Kate let me know the latest news. I left everything on the closet floor and stood up. Kate wanted to wrap the blanket around me again but I just put the blanket on the edge of the bed. I brushed my hair, slipped on some flats then head out the door where Sawyer and Taylor where ready to leave. With my handbag under my arm we all head out.

Jose looked at me strangely with Kate and Mia walking on each side of me. They never really saw my like this before. I just kept quiet and let our security drive us where we need to be. Jose put his arms around my shoulder and felt how cold I was and drape his jacket over my shoulder. This is all completely freaking me out. Just keep it together Steele, I repeated it to myself, over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the hospital they steered us to a waiting area. As always Kate took charge of the situation and when she had enough information she came over to Jose and me bring Elliot with her. Carick, Grace and Mia went in to see Christian first.

According to Kate, Charlie Tango's controls were messed up and Christian had no control of the helicopter and was forced to land where they were. It was not very safe where they were over the woods and they crashed and according to the news Charlie Tango is just a ball of scrap metal. Ros was stable and doing fine. She only had a broken leg and a broken arm with a bit of a bump on the head.

As for Christian he had a bad concussion, broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured shoulder. Oh, my fifty! Hearing this news made me freely weep on Kate's shoulder. Elliot disappeared to go see to his brother. A long while later Grace with blood shot eyes enter the waiting area where we all sat and came to fetch me to go see Christian. We entered his room and he was asleep with IV's sticking out of his one arm.

He face is black and blue with a cut across his perfect nose and above his right eye. I looked him over and I am just so grateful that he is alive. I started crying all over again. I slide my hand in his and held it. This was all just too much for me to handle anymore so I passed out. I'm grateful Elliot stood behind me and caught me before I could hit the floor of Christian's hospital room.

I came to in brought daylight. I tried to sit up and the whole room spun around and around with me. What? What happened? I looked around and I saw I was laying on a bed in Christian's hospital room. Everyone is sitting around Christian's bed. Jose and Kate were the only ones that sat with me.

'Easy now Ana. Came here's something to eat.' She pushed a try on me with bacon, eggs and toast. How can she expect me to eat when the love of my life is in shambles next to me? I just shook my head and slide off of the bed. I walk over to where Christian was still laying so still. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. He mumbled in his sleep, what sound very clearly like; 'Ana, must get to Ana.' I looked around and all the faces in the room looked at me.

'He's been saying that over and over all night, now.' Carick spoke for everyone. Grace and Eliot both nod their heads in agreement. I looked back to Christian's face and stroke his hair back and gave his lips a soft kiss. That made him stir and very slowly he open's his eyes. The others in the room gasp.

'Well what do you know. True love is still the strongest magic in the land.' Kate's voice rang throughout the private hospital room.

'It would surely look that way.' Carick spoke in such surprise. Everyone was talking around us now but Christian and I didn't pay them any attention. Our eyes lock and mine filled with tears again as he looked so serious into mine.

'Yo-your okay?' He mumbled.

'Hey. Of course I am. It is you who I am most worried about. We all were. Wha-what happened out there baby?' I asked looking into his gray stormy eyes. He closed his eyes turned his head so he could look at the ceiling then swallowed hard. He slowly turned his head back to me.

'We flew out to Portland and everything was perfectly fine, when we land I felt something strange. Then I asked the maintenance guy in Portland to look Charlie Tango over for me. We head out for our meeting at the university. On our route back to Seattle, Ros mentioned she has never seen Mount Saint Helenas. I heard a few months back that they lifted the flight restrictions over that area so we took a little detour to go and see it.

That's when all the lights and warning signs came one. The maintenance man in Portland said he couldn't see anything amiss. He even took pictures to show me and everything looked alright to me as well. There was smoke coming out of the tail and I just had to put her down fast even though there were not much space to land in. The moment we hit the trees line, I couldn't remember anything. Oh, god! Ros! Is she okay?'

'Yes, she's already back home resting. She only have a broken arm and leg and a mild concussion, as for you Mr Grey. You will be here much longer then she has.' He tried to smile at me and cup my cheek.

'Rest now, we are all here.' I said sliding my hand into his. He held mine, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. He later asked for water and I gave him some with a bendy straw. At around the time for visitors to leave that evening. Most of the people in his room left. Grace, Carick stayed behind with me the others left. Jose went back to Portland.

'Do you know how special you are young lady?' Carick spoke to break the stretching silence.

'No sir. I am nothing special and I have really done nothing to make me special. Believe me.'

'No that is not at all true Ana. We know Christian all his life and we know how he use to be, and seeing him the way he is with you and how he has change over the past few months you two were together.' Grace backed Carick. They're words just made me blush. I looked at our entwined hands where they lay on his bed. I could have lost him completely the thought is really alarming.

'And to think that today was his birthday and he has to be here recovering in hospital of this awful thing that has happened to him and Ros.'

'You're right. We had this whole big birthday party planned for him and everything. Mia was really sad to have cancelled everything this morning after what happened.' Grace informed us.

'Do you know he asked me to marry him?' I asked them.

'Yes, he spoke to us before but had no idea when he would ask you.'

'Yes, he asked me right after a very heated argument we had. I told him I would like to think about it and would give him my answer real soon.'

'Did you answer him yet?' Carick asked.

'As a matter of fact I have already gave him my answer Thursday evening when we went to Dr Flynn's for a session. But I guess he hasn't open his gift with my answer yet.'

'Then what is your answer then sweetheart?' I looked from our entwined hand to Grace and Carick. I just nod my head then motion for them that he might hear and they nod in understanding, with the biggest smiles on their faces I have ever seen on their faces. Having these awesome parents-in-law is such a huge gift in it's self. There are always such awful stories of monster parents –in-laws, but having the greatest two people on the planet to be your parents-in-law is really a huge gift to be cherished always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A month and a half later I can finally take Christian home. We got home and on his pillow in our room at Escala, was his gift I gave him before his birthday almost two months ago.

'What is this?'

'Your gift, I gave you. You haven't opened yet.'

'I though it went up in smoke along with my poor Charlie Tango.'

'No the salvaging team at the scene collected it. The wrapping paper were burned so I just re-wrapped it with a new bow.' He smiled at me, as we both sat down on the bed in our room. I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. He tore the paper then open the velvet rectangular box. Inside is a key chain with the Seattle skyline and with the word Seattle written across. He looked up at me with a huge question mark on his gorgeous face.

'Turn it over.' He did and his face went all blank and completely white.

'Christian are you feeling alright. Maybe you should lay down and rest some more.'

'Yo-you said, yes?' He almost yell with ecstasy.

'Yes.'

'All the time before the accident and in the hospital I kept pestering you for an answer I had it all this time?'

'Yes. It was the time Mia called and told me all about the party they wanted to throw for your birthday, so I put in a huge thought of what to give you. But what do you give the man who literally has everything he ever wanted. I thought of giving you, me.'

'Oh, Ana! It surely is the most perfect gift anyone has ever given me ever. Please say the words.'

'Huh?'

'Please say the words.' Oh, now I get it.

'Yes, Christian Grey I will most definitely marry you. And if you ask me every day till the end of time my answer will always be the same.' He wrapped his arms around me and we lay down on our bed. His lips were on mine in a heart beat, it was wonderful I was swooning not long after we started kissing. Taylor appeared from nowhere and cleared his throat.

'Mr Grey.'

'Yes, Taylor.'

'Welsh's forensic team has found something on the Charlie Tango wreck, sir. His on the line in your study.'

'Good work I'm on my way.' Christian spoke and dragged me behind him. We head into his study, he made me sit on his lap as he talked to Welch on speaker phone. Welsh also sent us photographs of the evidence they collected and of the hangers, security camera footage of where Charlie Tango was kept.

'Welsh is doing this?' I whispered and pointed to the screen. Christian just nod his head.

'One more time Welsh, please.'

'Sure, sir.'

'Can you zoom in on the person that tampered with Charlie Tango.'

'Sure sir, I can.' He focus on the person sliding under the belly of Charlie Tango and what looks like a rather hard yank from the control cable panel underneath you just see sparks fly as the cords were being ripped. Then the person spend a great deal of time making it look like nothing was wrong or out of place. The person stood up and started to walk. I know that creepy stroll anywhere. I stiffen on Christian's lap.

'What's wrong baby? Are you cold?' I just shook my head and point to the screen before I spoke.

'I know who this is.'

'Who?' Christian asked wrapping his arms around me.

'I know this creepy stroll anywhere. It- it's Jack Hyde.'

'Well it would look like you paid your old boss much to close attention but it is good that it came in handy to convict him.'

'I will run his profile sir and get to work on tracking his where a bout's.'

'Good. Keep me posted Welsh.'

'Will do sir. Ma'am.' Then the line went dead. I looked at Christian who looks rather tense for some reason.

'What?' I finally asked after a long silence.

'I just can't believe you worked for that sleaze ball in the first place and now this.'

'We are all save and sound now.'

'Yeah I guess you're right.' He said and tighten his hold on me as he kiss my shoulder closes to him.

'Easy now the doctor said to take it easy, no funny business.'

'I know but he never said to stop making love to my gorgeous fiancé.'

'Christian!?'

'What? I have been patient for the past two months while I were recovering, now I just want to bury myself inside you and we both can get lost in the most natural high we both know so well.' Just hearing him speak of sex, is already pushing all my right buttons and I am already breathing hard and am swooning of need for my future husband again. Oh, I really do love the way that sound, Christian Grey's fiancé.

Christian Grey my future husband. Hmmm… What a truly yummy idea. I really truly love this wonderful dark mysterious man of mine. He dragged me back to our room close the door behind us and he had his way with me all afternoon. We both fell asleep after a really wonderful afternoon of extremely fantastic love making. I don't ever thing I could get my fill of my fiancé.

I woke up and Christian was not next to me and it was already late into the night. I looked over at the clock on Christian's night stand. It was nine in the evening. I pulled his collar shirt on and fasten a few button to go look for Christian. He was in his study on the phone. I eavesdropped a little since the door was a jar a little.

'Yes Ray, I know we only got to know each other now, but I really truly deeply love you wonderful daughter sir. I would like to have your permission to ask for her hand.' There were a rather long silence before Christian spoke again. 'Thank you sir, I will do everything in my power to make her happy and protect her from anything with in my power.' Then he hung up, after a large sigh left Christian's wonderful sculpted lips. I knock on the door and strolled in.

'Come in.' He said anyway. His handsome face lit up when he saw me.

'You can really were anything and still look wonderful Ana.'

'Thanks.'

'You're excepting a compliment, Miss Steele?'

'Yes, my control freak of a fiancé has told me once to learn to except a compliment.'

'Yes, I remembered that. But I have to say I love seeing you in my shirts, but you should really be only wrapped in silk or satin. Only the best quality money can buy.'

'Why Mr Grey do you want to take me shopping then?'

'Yes that would be nice, but since we have a personal shopper to take care of that for us we can spend more time with each other.'

'Hmmm… That is a rather yummy thought, but to be honest Mr Grey. If we know each other to well we might become permanently fused together and neither one will ever want to leave for work ever again.'

'Miss Steele, as always a point well made. I think we can afford to lose a few days of work don't you.'

'You can Mr Grey, but I still have a large student loan to pay off.'

'About that. What if I take care of that for you?'

'I can't ask that of you. I feel guilty with everything you have already given me so far already. I can't ask this of you.'

'Ana please. I can really afford to do it for my fiancé.' He has that stern look on his face again. I know better then to go against him when he is like this. So I caved and let him pay off my student loan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few more weeks passed and we were laying on the play room bed, after a rather fantastic play as always. Our breathing were still out of control, when Christian spoke.

'When would you like to get married?'

'I don't know?' I asked pushing myself up on my elbows to look at him.

'Okay, I tell you what. I'll give you a whole month.'

'What? A month? Do you know what it take to arrange a wedding.'

'I can see someone had been reading 'Instyle Wedding'.'

'Yes, I have.'

'Where would you like it then?'

'Can we have it at your parents place. I love the beautiful view over the water. Do you think your mother wouldl mind?'

'No not at all. In fact I think we might have just made her day by having it there. Between Mia and my mother I think they can arrange a nice wedding at the house. Now one more question.'

'And what is that Mr Grey?'

'Would you like a big wedding or a small wedding?'

'Just family and friends nothing more, please.'

'Then it is settled then.'

'I guess so.' He kissed my hair and I trailed my fingers over his soft chest hair. The next morning Christian was on the phone with his mother and I was on the phone with mine as we told them our plans. Grace was indeed in seventh heaven when she heard we would like to hold our wedding on their property. Carla was glad we are keeping it small and can't wait to get in communication with Grace so they can talk wedding.

An intense hour later we were both done with our mothers and wedding talk when Christian and I head out for lunch. He booked us at a rather fancy French restaurant. We are enjoying each others company. Then out of nowhere a guy playing an accordion and another guy playing a violin came over to our table and Christian popped the question as our waiter pour us some French champagne.

'Anastasia Rose Steele, would you do me the greatest honor and marry me.' My eyes water up and through my happy tears, nod my head and said loud; 'yes.' So everyone around us that is staring at us can hear as well. The moment I gave the answer the whole restaurant burst out in a applause. Christian got up from one knee and slide my ring onto my finger.

He gave me, my hearts and flowers after all, with a bit of my fifty shades flavor. I stood up wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed like in the 1920's movie. Where the guy held the girl in his arms and bend down to kiss me. A second round of applause ran through the watching crowds. We sat back down and the whole restaurant were alight with a low humming buzz once again.

Christian looks like he just got the biggest saucer of cream he ever had. As for me I was clearly blushing and the head of my face embarrassed me even more. Why do all my emotions always show so clearly on my face. We left for home a while later.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

Over the course of the past three weeks my mother and Grace communicated more than four times a day to talk wedding. Everything went over smoothly so far but I can't help having this dark feeling that something might happen anytime. Christian asked me one evening over Mrs Jones chicken-a-la-king dinners. I told him what I felt and he just had a very concern look on his face.

'I have a few good men out searching for Jack.'

'You haven't found him yet, huh?'

'No, but Welsh and the search party are collaborating to find him. So please baby don't worry.'

'It is not me I am worried about, here Christian. It is you. I almost lost you once…' I just couldn't finish my sentence as I feel the burning lump that was in the back of my throat wanted to burst.

'Hush now baby, nothing is going to happen to either of us, okay. I will make sure of that.'

'Okay.' I said with a small nod. I lost my appetite and just stared at my last bit of untouched food. I know Christian's burning gaze is on me. I really do know how he feels about wasting food. I can't really eat another bit. I couldn't take it anymore so, I jumped up from the table and ran to our room where I got out of my cloths in double quick time and I was in the shower crying my eyes out, just to get that burning lump at the back of my throat out.

'Ana?' Christian's concerned voice wash over me as he got into the shower behind me.

'I'm sorry I always make you worry about me. It is not all my intentions.'

'It's all right. Hush now.' He said and took me in his arms. We washed and climb into bed, with Christian holding me to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day has arrived of our wedding and yesterday when we all worked so hard to get everything ready. Everything fit together so wonderfully. As you look over the large tent everything is ivory and lace with a hint of a light dusty pink. Mother and Grace talked like they knew each other for years. As for Bob and Carick they hardly spoke a word as for Ray and Carick. They talked fishing and about war and the military. As for Christian and me we slipped away to the boathouse overlooking the sound and the reflection of the city lights on the water.

We didn't speak much we just stood in each others arms in the dark of the boathouse. It was about ten PM when we head back to the house. After a long teary goodbye, Christian and guys left heading back to Escala as for us girls we stayed at the Grey's. I took a shower and went to bed in Christian's old childhood bedroom. Kate and Mia my brides maid and maid of honor are staying in Mia's room. My mother took the guest room and Grace took her own room.

We have been busy setting everything up since eight this morning and I was out like a light before my head even hit the pillow. I was dreaming about copper hair boys with eyes that looks like the sky after a storm. I went to Dr Greene last weekend for my monthly shot and I am all set. Christian and I both agreed that we want to spend more time with each other before we start our own family. So here I was dreaming of a little Christian two point oh. He has such a wonderful laugh right from his tiny stomach. It sure is precious.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

'You may kiss your bride.' The priest said and Christian and I exchange a wonderful kiss as husband and wife. Everything was a huge success. Now sitting at our reception listening to all Christian's and my embarrassing stories from our wedding parties is something hearing it with a bit of humor. We are all laughing so much. I can't remember laughing so much. Christian made his speech and thanked Carla for bring me into the world and he gave my mother a rather large gift for agreeing that he could marry me. Then he turned to me and thanked me so sincerely that I instantly had happy joyful tears in my eyes as he spoke from his heart.

I couldn't take it anymore so I got up grab the end of my dress and ran into his arms were he just held me to him and kiss the top of my head and the whole tent melt away. I also got Grace and Carick their gift and thanked them for raising such a magnificent man that is now my husband. After a few more hours with our wonderful guests Christian and I left to catch our flight to where ever we are going for our honeymoon. As we left our wedding reception our guest formed an ails where they threw us with rice as we ran through to the car. Our parents where on the end, we said our goodbye and Taylor and Sawyer drove us off to the airport.

'Have I told you tonight just how wonderful you look in this dress, Mrs Grey?'

'Not in the last hour Mr Grey.' I said with a rather large grin on my face.

'Well, you took my breath away when came down the ails toward me Mrs Grey.'

'You made my knees go weak when I saw you in your tux, Mr Grey.'

'I have?'

'Yes, you have Mr Grey.' He pulled me closer to him and I held his hand on my lap.

'So would you please tell me where we are going at least?'

'No. That will ruin the surprise, Mrs Grey.' We arrived at the airport and came to a halt next to Christian's company jet. We were helped to get settled in, with all our luggage now loaded we all took off. Christian insisted on carrying me over the jet threshold. Taylor and Sawyer are going with us as head of our hired security were ever we are heading towards. Christian carried me over the threshold of the bedroom at the back of the jet as well.

'Now Mrs Grey, I can finally take this wonderful dress off of you.'

'Be my guest Mr Grey.' I know he would surely love the little surprise I have on underneath for him. A sexy white bridal corset with matching lace garter belt holding my white stocking in place. My lace wedding dress skim off my body pooling at my feet. He gasp and took a step back to admire me.

'I completely approve Mrs Grey. I think we much get you some more of these on our trip.'

'You like it?' I asked stepping out of my wedding dress.

'Oh, Mrs Grey I really don't like it at all, I love it.'

'Good I am glad.' I said releasing my hair from the pin in it and let it fall down my back in a curly wave. Shaking my head a little just so my curls fall where they want and looked up at Christian that just stared at me hungrily and he was swallowing hard.

He moved over to me and took me in his arms as we kissed and I got to work on his clothes. We are on the bed really busy the one on the other, and visa verso. And we had a splendid honeymoon night together at thirty thousand feet. We barely slept. When we did fell asleep it was a happy one.

26 hours later we finally landed at our first destination. London. He remembered and I was completely besides myself with excitement as we head to our hotel in central London. Typical English weather greeted us as we drove to our hotel. The rest of our honeymoon was just as wonderful.

**~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~**


End file.
